A struggling romance
by Phobiakat
Summary: Naruto and Hinata start to get closer. Will they finaly admit their feelings? Or will Saurka's jelousy get in the way? HIATUS UNDER REVISON.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. The only Character I own are Hana, Miko, and Kino. ( you'll meet them l8r)**

**Naruto**

"Shit." I'm gonna be late for the first day. I've been away all summer with Pervy Sage. I haven't seen anyone and have no clue what's been happening. I hate not knowing.

"Naruto! Hurry up. You're going to be late! Again!"

"I'm coming Pervy Sage."

"I am not a perv!"

"You know, lying is a sin, and you'll end up going to hell."

"I'm already in hell! I'm babysitting a brat!"

"I didn't know you had a kid."

"Smart ass." Oh the joys of living with Jiraiya.

I pull my shirt and jacket on. I look in the mirror and see my hair is sticking up in spikes. A year ago I wore it like this every day. But now i use a comb. Shocking I know. I comb my hair to where it lays flat over my headband. It still curls a bit at the ends, but what ya do?

Heading into the kitchen I see Jiraiya sitting at the table with paper spread everywhere. He's writing another perverted story. He's such a perv.

I grab a cup of ramen and heat it up. When it's finished I sit down to eat.

"Naruto, you dont' have time to eat."

"Well I'm eating." Pervy Sage rolls his eyes at me. I stick my tounge out at him.

"You're such a child."

"Believe it!"

I finish then jump out of the window and run to school.

HINATA

I walk up the front steps of Kohona High. I see Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Rock Lee. They are all talking.

"Hello." I say

"oh hi Hinata! How was your summer?" Sakura asks.

"It was good."

"I heard you went to an island in America called Hawaii. Is it true?" I see Ino is still very enthusiastic.

"Um, y-yes, I did." Sometimes Sakura and Ino remind me of little dogs yipping at each other and everyone else. I think it's kinda funny.

"Hinata, Neji said it was really hot and sunny. Why do you still look pale and pasty?" Lee asks while closly examining my face.

"I-I wore sun block."

"Ah, that explains it. The power of youth wins again!"

Tenten walks over and whispers something to Lee.

"Really, you saw a new student?"

"Yeah. That's what it looks like. I didn't recognize him. he's tall, blonde, and muscular.

"Yum." Ino throws in. Talking about cute blonde guys reminds me of Naruto. I wonder where he is. He's almost always late to school, but i thought he'd at least be on time for the first day.

"Oooooo! Hinata's thinking about Naruto." Ino says.

"Oh, I-I, I'm not, I'm j-just..."

"Don't lie. We can tell you know."

"Ino, try minding your own business for once." Shikamaru interrupts.

"Whatever Shika." Ino rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Hey, is that the new guy?" Kiba say as he absent mindly pets Akamaru's head. We all look over and see a guy with honey blonde hair and a long jacket.

"Yeah, that's him." Tenten stands on her tiptoes trying to get a better look.

"He's gorgeous! Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Ino thinks of boys as prey, so right now, I pity him. Out of nowhere Sasuke chuckles.

"what?" Sakura asks him.

"Take a closer look. He's not a new student." We all really look at him. He has a cocky smile, and bright blue eyes. I know those eyes.

"It's Naruto!" I squeal. Then blush realzing I did that a bit too loudly.

They all realize that it is Naruto and their jaws drop.

"Hey guys!" Naruto ye;;s as he approches. "What's up? Why are you all staring at my like that?"

"Holy Shit! Naruto you're hot!" oh gosh Ino.

NARUTO

"ah, um, thanks Ino." I say. Why are they looking at me like that?

"Naruto you've changed a lot!"

"Oh hey Bushy Brows. Yeah I did. For one thing a I grew a lot.

"I see you no longer have a porquipine on your head." Sasuke says to to me. I really don't think I missed his arrogance.

"I see you still do." I walk over to him and we grab each others forarms. We may fight and pick on each other, but he's my best friend. Even if I do hate him at times.

"Hey are you taller than me now?" Sakura walks forward. She has to look up to see my face. She is below my chin.

"Yeah, i guess I am. Finally."

"Huh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did it would suck ice.**

HINATA  
I'm trying to pay attention to Kakshi-shensie, but it's hard to with Naruto sitting right next to me. I always just want to look at him. I can feel the heat of his body, and his every movement. It's torture.

He's twirling his pencil in his hands, not paying a lick of attention either. His hair may have changed, but he didn't. That I am thankful for. I look over at him through my hair. He's now looking out the window while ryhmaticly tapping his fingers on the table. I can't help but stare. I love the way his eyes turn and darker, deeper shade of blue when the sunlight is on them. My face is now completely turned to him.

He looks over at me and smiles, I feel my face instantly heat up, and my heart hammer in my chest. Why does that smile of his always have to be so beautiful?

"Hinata, I think your hair looks nice up." He likes my hair. I spent hours on it this morning, hoping that he would notice. And he does notice it, and he LIKES it. What do I say? Can I say anything? What if my voice doesn't work? Oh God!

"A-ah, um, t-thank you, N-n-Naruto." Oh, curse my stutters!

"You're welcome." Pull yourself together! You're talking to Naruto, and all you can do is stutter and stare! I try to calm myself down.

"U-um, Naruto, I really like your hair too." UGH! That was so lame.

"Thanks. My hair change was one of the highlights of my summer. What'd you do over summer?"

"I-I went to Hawaii with my family. It's a group of islands in America."

"Oh cool."

NARUTO

I never realized before, but I really like talking to Hinata. Her answers are surprising. Most of the time she's like a timid bunny. Also she has a habit of stuttering like she's afraid. But once she stops stuttering, her answers are bold, and her ideas are amazing. I like talking to her. A lot.

She's pretty too. I can't believe it but she's prettier than Sakura-chan. No, I'm wrong about that. Hinata's not pretty. Sakura is pretty; Hinata is beautiful. I can't help wondering what's being seen through those mirror like eyes.

"BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!"  
"Class dismissed." Kakashie-sensie says.  
For some reason, I'm not ready to stop talking to Hinata.

"Hinata, I hate to ask you this," I really don't, "but would you skip class with me?"

I know I'm being selfish, But I... I don't know. I just don't want to let her go.

"S-Sure. Okay. I have cultural studies next, and I already know the teachings."

"."

"We walk out of class. I grab her hand and lead her outside.

HINATA

Naruto's holding my hand. Oh. My. God. First he spoke with me, then he wanted me to skip class with him, and now he's grasping my hand. I'm trying with all my power not to faint. I like Naruto holding my hand. I dont' want to ruin it. His hand is warm and soft; it's not rough or solid like most other guys.

He leads me to the edge of the woods.

"I'm going to take you to a place where I used to go a long time ago. I went there when I was alone. Which was, well. All the time."

Yes, naruto was always alone. Set as an outcast because of something that wasn't his fault. Having no clue why people automatically hated him when he'd never spoken to them before. I remember those countless times I saw him on that swing alone, wanting to go over a play with him. But i was always dragged away before I could say a word to him.

He has every right to be bitter; to hate Kohona; to hate the people. But he doesn't. In fact he cares deeply for the people that shunned and ignored his existence. Naruto never gives up, and he doesn't wait for thing to get better. He makes them better. That's why I'm in love with him. He's changed my life, he's given me courage, and he's saved me when I needed him to. This goofy blonde haired boy is my role model. Who I will get to notice as strong.

I want to tell him that I'm honored, but I can't speak. So I just smile.

We walk for a bit. Then we stop at a large tree.

"We're here." Naruto says with a smile on his face. I smile back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But I do own Hana, Kino, and Miko**

**HINATA**

Naruto leads me to the other side of the tree. It has been hollowed out, so there is a little sitting place. On the side I see a carving. In the dark wood, the top bark has been scraped off, and in that bare patch was a dark and deep indent with Naruto's symbol. The one that is on his jacket and shirts.

Well, he marked it as his. I run my fingers over the wood and laugh. I wonder how long it took him to carve this. We weren't allowed to have kunai back then. Especially Naruto.

I look over at Naruto and see him squatting down in front the opening of the hollow. I walk over and squat down next to him. When I take a closer look inside I see 3 foxes.

The larger one, who was right next to Naruto, backs away when it sees me.

"It's okay Hana. Hinata is a friend. She won't hurt you." The fox then walks up and climb into Naruto's arms. When I thought he couldn't get more perfect, he does this**. **

**NARUTO**

Hana is in my arms purring. I look up and see Hinata giving me a small sweet smile. I smile back. I like being with Hinata. I think we'll be really good friends. Maybe like me, Sakura, and Sasuke are.

"Hinata meet Hana. I rescued her when she fell into the river over there. She's been with me ever since. I was there when she had her pups to. Miko and Kino. She had them just before I left for the summer."

When I say their names, they crawl from under the leaves. I think they recognize me, because they run and jump onto me. They both climb up and lay on my shoulders.

"Hey! Don't you know better than to jump on boys that are bigger than you? Hana what have you been teaching them?" I hear Hinata laughing and I look up.

"What?"

"You're talking to animals."

"Yeah. It's kinda crazy isn't it?"

"No, no! I think it's sweet. Remember my team mates are Shino and Kiba."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Kiba and Akamaru are like the same being most of the time, and Shino and his bugs are like comrades. It's different for me, Hana, Miko, and Kino. They're a family and I'm like their care taker, friend, protector.

I look up at Hinata and see that she realizes that too. I carefully pick Kino of my shoulder and place her small black and red body into Hinata's arms.

"Kino, meet Hinata. Hinata, meet Kino."

**HINATA**

In my arms is a small little creature with soft puffy fur. Most of her body is dark red, but her feet, ears and around her eyes are black. The black makes her bright green eyes more brilliant. She stands up in my arms, and put her paws on my chest and gets real close to my face. When her face is close to mine she sniffs at me and then licks my nose. But after she licks me she sneezes. I can't help but laugh.

I look over at Naruto to see him smiling at us.

"Thank you for letting me hold her. She's so sweet."

"Yeah, she is sweet. But don't thank me, thank Hana and Kino."

"thank you Hana for letting me hold your daughter. Thank you Kino for letting me hold you. Naruto, thank you for bringing me here."

"you're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**3rd person**

It's now lunch and Neji, Choji, Shikamaru,Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino are together on the training field. (They all planned to get together,(first day tradition.))

"Class today was SOOO boring! Kakashie sensei wouldn't even let me paint my nails. He said something like, 'it hurts to use my nose when people are using nail polish'. He wears a mask. How bad can it be?"

*mindless conversation continues*

* a few minutes later*

"Where's Naruto? I thought he'd be here by now." Gaara says in his usual soft voice.

"Yeah where is Naruto?" Lee looking around the field and under Sasuke's shoe.

"And why would Naruto be under my foot?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Lee shrugs his shoulders and continues to look around.

"Hn. Hinata's missing to." Neji becomes a bit suspicious.

*Fan Girl Sream* Ino squeals

"I bet I know where they are! I totally bet they're in the woods. You know…! Getting it on!"

"What? No way! Naruto and Hinata would never do something like that." Lee says

"They better no have." Neji almost growls.

Sasuke then "coughs" into his hand and sratches his neck while pointing a finger towards the woods.

When they turn around they see Naruto and Hinata walking out of the woods hold hands and laughing.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. It one of those things that needs to be there, but you don't want to have to deal with. It was rush work and I'm sorry. Future chapters will be better. (I hope) **

**And thank you to all the people who commented‼! Feel free to give me your opinions and suggestions! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters **

**HINATA**

I don't know why Naruto is always getting into fights. Once I calmed myself down, I started to find his presence relaxing and a bit soothing. We are almost of the woods. I can't believe it, but I'm actually holding Naruto's hand, and I'm not completely freaking out. Holding hands was the only way for me to get out the woods alive. I get so caught up into what he's saying that I end up running into trees, and/or falling.

"Oh, and Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Don't be surprised if Kino starts following you around. Hana did that to me. Once she even followed me into the bathroom. Scared the crap out of Kiba."

"Hhhmmm." I put a mock devious expression on my face.

"What are you planning?"

"If you hear Ino scream, you know what happened."

"Oh ho!" Naruto barks out a laugh. "You're vicious! You're almost as bad as me."

Now we're both laughing. We walk completely out of the woods.

"What's this?" Neji's voice carries from the training field.

Naruto lets go of my hand and we walk over to our friends. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"nothing. We were just in the woods." Naruto states.

"Why, were you in the woods? And what were you doing?"

"We were just hiking."

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes N-Neji. We w-were j-just hiking." There goes my confidence.

"I still say they were fucking." Ino pipes in.

"INO!" Lee, Sakura, Kiba, and Tenten yell at her.

"What?" Ino tries to act innocent and is surprisingly good at it.

"Be nice. If they say they didn't do anything, then they didn't." Gaara says.

"No matter how obvious it seems." Sasuke throws in.

"That is enough. It is not our business whether our friends are intimate or not." Shino scolds.

"We're not! For petes sake. We were just walking through the woods." And there goes naruto's relaxing aura. He's come a bit frustrated.

Both of our faces are beat red.

"Hinata and I are just friends."

I nod in agreement; even though it pains me to do so.

**SAKURA**

Naruto and Hinata seem to have gotten pretty in the past couple of hours. I wonder what happened in the woods. I don't doubt what they said, but it's hard to believe that they _just_ talked.

Why is Naruto even so interested in her?

He hasn't even tried to ask me out, or stare at me, or impress me.

Maybe there is something going on.

It should be stopped. Not that I care of they date or anything. It's just for their own good. They're completely wrong for each other. It'll just end in heart ache. I'm their friend. I can't let them suffer.

**AUTHOR**

As you can see, Sakura has the case of the green eyes monster. ( no pun intend…. Completely.) she's denying her envy and wrath with lies, because of her pride, vanity, and her inferring is going to involve lust.

Oooo. Bad Sakura. That's 5 of the seven dealy sins. You'll end up having the same fate of Pervy sage.

You'll end up babysitting a bratty, annoying ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto‼ though I wish I did. :,(**

**HINATA**

I sit on my bed rub Kino's head. Naruto was right, she does like to follow. Convincing father in letting me keep her was… very interesting. It took a few days before he let her come into the house. Now I think she's starting to grow on him. Though I haven't told him who introduced us. Neji told father about the woods thing, all except that I was with Naruto. That would have started an uproar for sure. Neji told him that I was wandering the woods unsupervised. Concluding, that I'm no longer allowed in the woods without someone from the clan. If I want to go with a friend not from the clan, I have to bring them here, to have father, Neji, Hanabi, and some of the elders check them out to make sure that I won't come into harms way.

Sheesh. They act like I'm a weakling. I have been going on dangerous missions since I was 12. The only reason I'm not now is because Lady Tsunade wants ninja 18 and under get more of an education. But, to my father I am a weakling.

I honestly don't think I'll ever be strong enough for him. It's also not very fair that I don't even the chance to prove myself. Neji and Hanabi won't spare with me, and father always says he's too busy for his wasted trying to teach me how to be an effective fighter.

"Ugh" I fall onto my bed. My head hangs off the bottom. Kino moves up to my pillows and feet at the head of the bed.

After awhile my thoughts drift to Naruto.

He was so different in the woods. Normally he's bad tempered, loud never listens, and slightly annoying to our comrades. But once he's out of everyone's sight, he changes. He becomes soothing and calm. His head isn't raised so high, and his shoulders not so straight. His cocky grin becomes more friendly and relaxed. His voice isn't so becomes soft and somewhat musical. It's like he puts on an act for everyone else. I know why though. He _still_ feels the need to impress them. Naruto has the desperate desire to prove himself, to prove he's worth something. Sort of like I do almost. It seems like I learn something new about him every day. And every day I fall more and more in love with him. Who knew that goofy old Naruto would be so deep?

But still… I can't help but wonder; why did he put down his shields and drop his act while with _me?_ What makes me so special that he would drop his act?

**NARUTO**

I let out a loud sigh. I watch the springs of my bed move up and down as Hana and Miko wrestle. Since they were playing and the rest of my flat is pretty messy, I got under my bed to relax. For some reason I can't stop think about the other day with Hinata. It's _just _Hinata; why am I so caught up on this?

I think it's because she understands me better than anyone else. She's also first one to know about Hana and the tree. I've never told anyone about it. I was always afraid that they wouldn't understand, and I would be looked down upon again. but Hinata did understand. I guess it's just who she is.

*sigh*

I hear a faint tapping on my door.

"Come in." I yell. who's hear?

I hear the door open and close.

"U-um, N-Narut-to. U-uh, Kino w-wanted to s-see Hana, and, um ,Miko. A-are you hear?" I know that stutter.

"I'm under her Hinata." Her foot steps get louder and closer.

"Naruto! What are you doing under there? You'll get sick from the dust!"

Hinata is now on her stomach looking under the bed at me. The expression on her face is hilarious. Her mouth is turned down into a scowl and one of her eyebrows is raised far above her pale eyes, which are now thin slits. It really doesn't fit her. But it also doesn't affect her beauty any.

"ha ha. Don't' worry Hinata. I never get sick."

"Oh yeah. I believe I remember you getting sick a couple years back."

"that was the first time."

"Still."

"Okay okay, chill girl." I pull myself out from under my bed and we both pull our selves up to our knees.

She's really close to me. I see a dark pink flush appear on her snow skin. I feel the warmth of her breath on my face. I can even smell her. She smelling like lavender, jasmine, and a little bit of vanilla. It's intoxicating. More so than Sakura's cherry blossom perfume. I shake my head and back away.

"So, um, Kino wanted to see Hana and Miko?"

"Y-yeah." Things just turned a bit awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**HINATA**

I'm at Naruto's flat! and it's surprisingly… messy. Well it's not really a surprise that it's look likes a tornado had come through. It's just, I expected something special about his flat. Oh well it's his flat, so it is special. I've been here almost all day. It's been a very interesting day. Though it was awkward for a good hour. Naruto was really close to me. I could feel his cool breath, and smell him. He smelled of the spring breeze, and somewhat rustic. I was so close that I could see that he has little brown freckles on his nose an under his eyes, just above his 'whiskers'. God, he's beautiful.

"Hey Hinata, are you hungry?" Naruto asks me as he gets up off the floor with Miko attacking his hair.

"A little. But-"

"Well what do you want? I have ramen, ramen, milk, ramen…. Did I mention I have ramen?"

I laugh at his antics. I really need to talk to him about his diet. "You don't have to make me anything Naruto. I'm fine with walking home to eat."

"Nonsense. You're already here, and I have plenty of ramen for us both." before I could reply he pulled out two cups of ramen and started heating them up. He really doesn't take no for an answer.

"AAAAHHHH!" I hear Naruto yell from the kitchen. I walk around the corner and see him doing some sort of… I don't know what. A jig? Then I see something moving under his cloths.

"H-Hana! Quit that! Ge-get out of my cloths. Uuurrghhh." I put my hand over my mouth trying to stifle a laugh. Finally after a few more minutes of this Hana jumps out of his shirt, climbs up my body and stand on my head. By now I'm full on laughing. Wow. I don't think I've laughed like this in a long time.

"Oh you think that was funny?" Naruto raises his eyebrows.

"Hilarious."

"Oh yeah. Lets see how you feel." the next thing I know Naruto is behind me. He put one hand on my right wrist and then starts tickling me.

"EEEEEE! No! No! Ack!" I bend over trying to evade his attack. I'm laughing so hard I have tears in my eyes.

"Not so fun is it?" Naruto is laughing to.

"HA! Okay! Okay! I give! You win! Uncle! Mercy!" Naruto stops tickling me and I let out a big breath. We both look at each other then start laughing again. Is it possible to fall in love with the same person over and over again? Because that's what's happening. I can't believe that a week ago I couldn't even talk to Naruto with out fainting, and now I'm in his flat laughing on the floor with him. I think my life just got 10 times better.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Fanfiction wasn't letting me do updates. But everything is better now! Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make them a little longer. Please review and give me your feed back. From today until my next update, people who review will get a message giving some hints on future events of the story. Hehe. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**TENTEN**

I'm lucky. I'm lucky that I have great teammates. I'm lucky to have Gai-sensei as my team leader, even if he is weird. I'm lucky because Neji shows himself to me. He shows me his smiles, his laugh, and he took my heart, and gave me his in return. We've only been dating for a few weeks, but I've known him for a long time. So I know what the signs of love are.

I know that Hinata is in love with Naruto; well almost everyone knows that. I know that Rock Lee is in love with Sakura; people know that to. But I also know that Ino is in love. She just doesn't know it yet. I see the way she looks at him. The way she always sits or stands next to him. When people are giving him a hard time, she there to help him. I also know about when he is hurt, she worries the most, and smiles the biggest when he's around. I just wish that she would just figure it out already, and tell him. Because I know he feels the same way.

Though a lot of my friends are thick headed, I'd have to say that Naruto is the thickest. He's in love with Hinata. It's new love, but it sure was fast love. I haven't seen too much of him, because I'm a grade higher in school, but when I do, Hinata's with him. If she not, he's asking where she is. He's like a lost puppy when he's not plastered to her side.

My thoughts were interrupted by a wave of gasps. I had been training with Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. I look up and see Kiba walking towards us wearing a shirt that says with child, and Oh lord he has a HUGE tummy. When did that happen, I saw him yesterday!

"Hey guys." He says glumly.

"I don't even wanna know." Neji says as he walks away.

"Kiba, you're pregnant. Who's the father?" Rock Lee says as he examines Kiba's belly.

"You are, now hush." We all watch as Lee falls over and faints.

"Is he really-"Sasuke gives Kiba a weird look.

"Oh God no! This is my mom and sister's doing."

I raise my eyebrows.

"How so?"

"Well you see I didn't how my sister being prego, would mean that she didn't have to do as many chores in the kennel. So, she and my mom are making me wear this fake stomach with weights, so I know what's like to be pregnant. But luckily I don't have to wear it to school. Just everywhere else."

"How did your girlfriend take it?" Shikamaru asks him. Knowing Misa, she probably made fun of him.

Kiba sighs.

"She's the one who gave me this shirt."

Before we could all start laughing at him, and very red and scared looking Hinata came running up to me.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"I. Naru. We. Huh!"

"Hinata slow down! What happened?"

"I KISSED NARUTO!"


	9. Chapter 9 the kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Bold typing= past events**

**HINATA**

I can't believe I kissed Naruto. I had no right. I just completely ruined _everything_. We were getting along so well, and then I kissed him. I'm so dumb.

After I told Tenten what happened she took me to her house so we could talk more privately. We left everyone, who were very shocked, standing on the training field. Ino and Sakura, who heard about it from Kiba and Sasuke, decided to come over almost immediately.

Knock, knock, knock.

"That must be Ino and Sakura. Hinata stay here and we will talk about this." Tenten gets up off her couch and answers the door. Ino rushes in and says,

"Hinata you sly dog you!"

"Ino quit patronizing her." Sakura says as she sits down next to me. Tenten and Ino sit on the love seat that is across the in table.

"Ok, Hinata tell us exactly what happened."

I think about what happened, though I say nothing as I remember.

**All I've been thinking about for the past couple days is what happened at Naruto's apartment. I can't believe I was so close to him. He breathed on me, he tickled me, made me ramen, and I didn't even faint. I walk through the woods to Naruto's tree. I'm not surprised to find him there. **

"**Hello." I say as I bend down next to him. He's doing homework. That truly is shocking. **

"**Hey. What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything. I just didn't expect you come here on your own." **

"**I'm tecnantly not supposed to be here on my own. I'm supposed to have someone from the clan, or someone who is trusted by my family, accompany me."**

"**Then why did you come?"**

"**Because I didn't want to tell anyone about this place. It's a special place, that doesn't need to be disturbed." Naruto then smiles at me. The smile is blinding, but not one of his cheesy smiles. His eyes have softened, and he looks as if he's seeing something amazing. I'm have tempted to turn around to see if there's and forest nymph standing behind me. **

"**Thank you Hinata. Now I why I trusted you, in showing you this place. It is special. You're the first one I've brought here. Not even Sasuke, Sakura, or Jiraiya. And I'm glad that it's you who knows."**

**I'm shocked when I hear that I'm the first one to know. Why am I special enough to know his secrets? Why me? This makes my swell with joy, but also shatter at the realization there are others who should have known about this first. But Naruto is glad I know about his haven. I don't think I've ever felt so many things at once. I don't even know why I'm feeling all of them. So many emotions. **

**Love**

**Sorrow**

**Joy**

**Despair**

**Desire **

**More love and joy**

**Need **

**Vulnerability**

**Strength.**

**I look up at Naruto. The light is shining through the trees, just barely hitting him. His hair is shining, and his eyes turn a darker but shimmer with baby blue flecks. I'm close to him. My eyes trace to shape of his face, his nose, and his eyes. Then I reach his full, peach colored lips. And without thinking I lean forward and kiss him. It's short but it's long enough for me. I then realized what I just did. Without looking at him, i run away, my face turning red with shame. **

_**What did I just do?**_

I can't tell them this. They are my friends, and I care for them, it's just that this is private. So I tell them that we had met up and while talking I just kissed him.

"Girl, you should have made out with him!" Ino scolds me.

"But he doesn't like me that way."

"Hinata, you should have at least stuck around to see his reaction. It may not have been bad. He may like you." Tenten says. How can she know? Naruto probably hates me. I kissed him without permission. He's in love with Sakura. Sakura who has remained silent next to me. Not saying a word.

After a little while more of talking and calming down, I head home. I just don't know how I'm going to face Naruto tomorrow.

**SAKURA**

Damn it! Things have already gotten too complicated. I thought I would have more time to think of a plan. But Naruto and Hinata are becoming too serious. I could tell Hinata left out a lot of what happened, but I still know enough to make my decision on what I'm going to do. Naruto and Hinata are not going to be getting any closer. And that's a fact. I just need to wait for the right time.

**A/N:**

***sight* I got impatient. I only got 5 messages. But oh well. Close enough. And sorry, but this really is a crappy chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10 Realizing & Notes

**NARUTO**

Hinata kissed me. That's all I've been thinking about. Why did she kiss me? I didn't know she liked me. Does she like me? But more importantly, why did I like it. The feel of her soft lips on mine, won't leave. Hinata's just a friend. The only reason it keeps coming back to mind is because it was my first kiss. Well not my first kiss, my first kiss was with Sasuke, but that was an accident. This was my first kiss with a girl. That clearly was not an accident. So, it just feels important. I love Sakura-chan. I love Sakura. I love Sakura. I love her soft hair, she's strong willed, she knows what she wants, her pale skin that that adorable flush, those mesmerizing eyes that look like cream, but when you look closer they are a light lavender- wait! No! No! I like Sakura! I like Sakura! I'm in love with Sakura, right? Aren't I?

I feel a frown form on my lips, and my eyebrows pucker.

I think about it. I name everything I like about Sakura, and everything I like about Hinata.

No. I don't love Sakura. At least not the way I thought I did. Sakura's a sister to me, like Sasuke's a brother.

_**I'm in love with Hinata Hyuuga. **_

**HINATA**

I walk to school with Neji and Tenten. How am I going to face Naruto today? I haven't seen him, and we have several classes together.

"Hinata, are you all right?" Tenten wears a worried expression.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Is it because of what happened between you and Naruto?" my cousin asks.

"You told him?" I have to admit, I feel a little betrayed by my friend.

"Yeah, sorry. He was worried about you."

I let out a sigh.

"Don't worry. It's okay."

We go our separate ways and I make my way to class. I walk in and see that Naruto isn't here yet. I take my seat.

"Hinata, the fire of youth isn't as bright with you today. Have you spoken to Naruto yet?" Even Rock Lee knows what happened! Curse Ino! She's my friend, but she sure is a gossip!

"Let's get started class." As soon as the words leave Kakashi-sensei's mask cover mouth, Naruto walks in.

He walks over and sits down beside me. I let my hair make a wall between us.

. . .

It's only half way through this class period, and I'm going mad! I look at Naruto through my hair. He's acting strange today. He's actually taking notes on the lesson. I'm not. I don't even know what we're studying. Oh well. I'll read the text book later. Naruto seems stiff. He won't look anywhere but the front of the room. It's like all the barriers that had been taken down where put back up, only this times they are guarded and re-enforced.

I look out the window and day dream a bit. But my day dreams are interrupted by the faint sound of ripping paper. I look over and see a piece and paper has been tucked into my notebook. I take it out and open it in my lap.

**Hinata**

**I really think we should**

**About that kiss**

**Meet me outside.**

**We need to talk.**

I take out my pen and write and response.

**We do need to talk. **

**I'll meet you there. **


	11. Chapter 11 confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto waits for Hinata outside on a bench that just past the front entrance. It's seeable if she looks for it, but it will also give us enough privacy. As he sits and waits his leg starts to bounce up and down.

_What if she doesn't like me back? What if she doesn't want to date the_ _Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? What if she says yes and I completely blow it before the week is up? _

Naruto's inner ranting is cut short by a small hesitant voice.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto's heads snaps up and he sees Hinata standing in front of him. Her expression confused Naruto. She looks determined, but hesitant, scared, but ready. Naruto jumps to his feet and starts talking;

"Hinata. I'm glad you showed up. I've been meaning to talk to you ever since the other day." Naruto's explanation is cut off.

"Naruto, I don't regret kissing you. I know I shouldn't have done it, and it was improper of me. I just don't want our friendship to be affected. I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time, but if you aren't comfortable with me liking you, I won't bring it up again. I don't care if you don't like me back; I just want to stay close to you. I've been in love with you Naruto ever since we were kids." Hinata's words come out in a rush but Naruto was able to understand them. Hinata's face is red and when he doesn't respond tears spring to her eyes.

Hinata starts to turn away when Naruto grabs her arm. Not hard enough to hurt her, but firm enough to keep her from going. She turns back to look at him; her puzzled expression meets his hopeful one. This confuses her even more.

"Don't run from me again." Naruto says to her softly, as he brings her closer to him. He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her to his chest. Hinata leans into him, wanting to be closer, even though she is unsure of what he's going to say. "Hinata, I'm an idiot." The blue eyed boy speaks into her ear. "I was always chasing after the unrequited love of Sakura. I always wanted to me wanted and loved. But I was blind, I didn't see that I did have someone who believed in me, and wanted to love me. I'm sorry I never saw you Hinata." By this time, Hinata's tears have spilled over and are running down her cherry blossom cheeks. "It wasn't until recently that I got to know the real you, and when you kissed me, it was like I had finally been woken up. When, all I could think about was how I didn't want you to go." Dark blue eyes finally meet light lavender eyes; both pairs of eyes hold the same emotion. "Hinata, I think I've fallen in love with you." Well Naruto as always had a way with words.

Naruto leans forward and his lips meet Hinata's. This kiss wasn't like the first one. This kiss was slow, and passionate. Their lips molded into each other as they pressed their bodies closer. Hinata was melting. The feel of Naruto's lips on hers was driving her over the edge. They could feel each other's love flow between them. It made their stomachs flutter, their hearts beat faster, and a warm comfort form inside of them. They were in paradise.

When the kiss finally broke, both teens were flushed and breathless. Neither of their brains were functioning. If an enemy were to attack right then, they would be screwed. Hinata's mind finally started to clear. As the girl realized what had happened, she did what Hinata does best.

She fainted.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Finals were a bitch. :/**


	12. Chapter 12 Pervyness, and death threats

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"I'm going on a date! I'm going on a date!" I sing out as I enter my apartment. Hinata said yes! After she woke up of course. But she still said yes!

I kick trash out of the way when I go into my room, and head to the closet. I look through my clothes and try to make a decision. What to wear, what to wear. I my hands pause and my brows furrow. What do I wear? I've never been on date before.

_Knock, knock._

My door opens and Pervy Sage is standing there with a grin on his face. "So, my student has finally gotten himself a date." He says approvingly. But then a sly smile makes its way onto his face and he scampers over to my side. He puts his face really close to mine and stars to bounce up and down on his toes. "Who is it? Is she curvy? Does she have nice 'assets'? Who did you finally ask out?" What the hell? "Is it that Ino girl? She's _hot_. Tall, blonde, curvy, and big in the chest.

But she can be pretty vain, and that's not your type. Oh, is it that Tenten? She has a little figure on her. A little small, but nice."

"Tenten's dating Neji‼"

"Oh yeah. It can't be Sakura, she's still caught up on Uchiha." I let out a breath of aspiration. Why is he checking out 16 year old girls? I swear he can be as much of a pedophile as Orochimaru, and Kakashi-sensei.

"I bet it's that Hyuuga girl." I whip my head towards him and narrow my eyes.

"She's very lovely. Conservative, but under all those clothes she is very curvy, and has an amazing rack. Defiantly D cup material. " When he says this I lose it. I'm now on top of him holding one of my kunai next to his throat.

"You've been checking out Hinata? You sick bastard. I swear to god, if I ever find out you've spied on her at the hot springs, I'll let the Kyuubi handle you." I can feel my eyes start to change from blue to red.

"Take a chill pill Naruto. I don't do research on girls that young. I was just seeing which one made you react the most." He pushes me off him and stands up. "I came in here to see if you needed help. You've never been on a date and I bet you are practically clueless when it comes to romance." My eyes are blue again, and I've cooled down, but I'm still not happy about him checking out Hinata. But I do need help.

"First off, where are you taking her for your date?"

"To that one place where Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji used to eat with Asuma-sensei."

"That's good. At least it's not out for ramen."

"What's wrong with ramen?" I demand. First he says naughty things about Hinata, and now he insults ramen? His odds of living are not looking good.

Pervy Sage shakes his head and looks at me seriously.

"When is your date?"

"Tonight at 7:00."

"Okay. Be outside of the market at 4:00. We have a lot of work to do."


	13. Chapter 13 Sisters and Lace

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. …. (yet) ;)**

HINATA

I walk in my front door humming and dancing. The best part is I'm too happy to even be embarrassed when people look at me strangely.

"What's got you so peppy?" Hanabi raises an eyebrow at me. I jump over to her and hug her. I feel her stiffen in my arms.

"Ew! Hinata let me go! ACK!" Hanabi starts to fake dry retch, while flailing her arms in the air. I just giggle and let her go.

"Oh Hanabi! I'm finally going on a date! With Naruto!" I squeal in delight.

"Wow, you didn't stutter. You must really like this guy." Hanabi dust off her arms and straightens her clothes.

"I haven't stuttered in a long time. And I don't _like_ Naruto, I _love_ him." I reply to my little sister. "Always have, always will."

"Wait, isn't Naruto that blonde one who beat Neji in the chunin exams?"

"Yes, it is actually. I've been in love with him since being in the academy."

"You know, he's actually pretty hot." my eyes widen then narrow at somber faced sister.

"_What?" _

"Take a chill pill Hinata. I was simply stating a fact." Hanabi points her nose in the air in mock snobbery. "He's not my type."

I let out a sigh of relief. When Hanabi wants something she'll do anything to get it. I smile at my sister and she sticks her nose up again with a dainty,

"Hmpf." I let out a laugh as I remember the game with used to play and how we made that up. I see a slight smile on her face.

"Come on Hinata." Hanabi says as she starts walking to the door. "We need to go shopping for your _date_." I jump and grab my bag and purse. We walk out of the compound and head to the stores. When we've almost reached the market I hear a voice that is all too familiar.

"Oh Hinata!" I turn and see Ino, and Tenten heading in our direction.

"Hey Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Hanabi sent a message to us." Ino states with a flick our her long blonde hair. I turn to my sister.

"When did you send a message, and how?"

"I have my ways. How do you think I talk to Konohamaru without anyone knowing." I shake my head at her.

"Anyways; I have a surprise for you Hinata." Ino practically purrs. I instantly become scared. Oh god, what did she do?

Ino pulls a bag out from behind her. Tenten is shaking with laughter, and my sister is turning red from trying to hold her own laughter in. I look at the bag and see that it's a lingerie bag. My face heats up, and my jaw gapes. Ino reaches into the back and pulls out black and purple lace. I can't even call it clothes, there's so little of it.

"_I-I-INO‼‼ _I'm g-going t-to k-kill you!"


	14. AN HELP

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. But I'm having a slight problem. I had written the chapters that contained the date that Naruto and Hinata go on. But I had a friend read over it, and was told frankly that it **_**sucked**_**. Bad. So I had to delete the date scene. Now I have a terrible case of writers block. So now I ask you to please send me some suggestions for the date they go on. You will be credited in the authors note part of the story; I promise. And to make it up to everyone for having to wait so long, I will post **_**at least **_**two new chapters at the same time. **

**Thank you,**

**PhobiaKat**


	15. Chapter 14

**Naruto**

_Where are they? _

I've been waiting forever! If they don't hurry up, there's no way I'll make my date with Hinata! I mean really. Kakashi-sensei being late is expected, but ero-sennin to? Right as I'm about to bust a nerve a puff of smoke goes off next to me.

"Yo." Kakashi-sensei says to me. Right behind him are the Pervert and Iruka-sensei.

"What took you so long? I've been standing here for an hour!" Its 5:00 and I only have 2 hours before my date. I'm going to be grey before I get drunk off my ass. Oh, life sucks.

"Maa, maa. Don't get so worked up. It won't take that long to get you ready. You're not completely hopeless." He takes out his Icha Icha book and starts reading. "I don't think."

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" I turn to the brother figure. "I thought it was only going to be ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei helping me."

"When I found out they were helping you with your fist date I wanted to tag along." He leans in some. "To keep them in line. And I'm very happy for you and Hinata-chan." I smile at him as we start to walk into a store.

**Hinata**

_Save me Lord‼ Please‼ __**Have mercy‼ **_

"Come on Hinata!" I hear Ino calling for me. We've been shopping forever! I love shopping as much as any other girl, but my sister and Ino are horrible, and Tenten is enjoying my pain.

My sister enters the changing room where I'm hiding. I'm not going out in this dress. No way, no how. When she looks at me her mouth gapes open.

"I knew it. I look horrible. This dress is too small. I'm too fat for it, and I can't right in these heels. I'm too awkward."

"No way. Hinata, you look hot." I flush immediately. Why does she taunt me so? "I'm serious onee-chan." She hasn't called me that since we were kids. She takes my hand and pulls me, quite forcefully, out of the small white compact room.

Ino lets out a wolf-whistle when I walk out; I think I'm almost as red as the dress. I look into the full body mirror that was hanging in the room.

_Oh my god…_

**Naruto**

"Are you fucking crazy? I want to get Hinata to be my girlfriend. Not get in her pants!"

…...

**N/A**

Still debating on the date, but I thought I'd go ahead and post this. Thank you for everyone's support. The story is not being dropped; I've just had a lack of inspiration. But everyone's ideas have made a spark that has lit my writing creativity. Thank you to

**Topaz Princess**

**XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX**

**Lanni-luvin naruhina**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness**

If I missed someone please tell me, and I will include you in the next update.

-Phobiakat


End file.
